


Five Times Tony Shut Up & One Time He Doesnt

by NotEvenCloseToStraight



Series: Short Stories! [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: 5+1 Things, Bruce Banner & Tony Stark Friendship, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Science Bros, Science Husbands, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-24
Updated: 2017-02-24
Packaged: 2018-09-26 16:44:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9911834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotEvenCloseToStraight/pseuds/NotEvenCloseToStraight
Summary: Tony finds out Bruce has a crush, and bothers him all day to find out who it is. Five times Bruce makes  Tony shut up, and then one time he lets him talk.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! Just a quick little thing. Nothing explicit, just fun :)  
> Enjoy!

“Say Bruce.”

“What is it Tony?”  
Bruce didn't even look up from his desk, staring at the lay out for the weapons systems for the new QuinnJet. The Team had requested some pretty intense upgrades and he was struggling with the final plans. He just didn't know how it would be possible to fit-

“Say, BRUCE.” Tony repeated louder.

“Yes.” Bruce sighed and sat back, rubbing his eyes. “Yes, Tony what is it?”

“So does, you know, being big and green make it difficult to date? Or do ladies really go for that?”

“Tony.”

“No I'm really asking here. You know, for science.” Tony's eyes were sparking playfully even as he tried to keep a straight face. “Do you start the date all hulked out, or pull out the big guns after she's back at your place.”

“Tony. I live here. The Tower is ‘my place’. And I'm sure everyone can vouch for me when I say I've never brought a woman back here.”

“Well, we have a Hulk-safe containment room. Nobody REALLY knows what you do in there.”

“That's enough.” Bruce turned away to go back to working, and Tony frowned at his back.

“For a scientist, you sure aren't open to discussing theories.

“ENOUGH Tony.”

Tony shut his mouth.

***********************

“So have you figured out how to get the bigger guns on without causing a balance and weight issue?”  
Tony was bouncing a rubber ball off the wall of the lab.  
Bruce shook his head.

“No.”

“Have you fixed the loading ramp problem?”

“No.”

“Have you decided to quit being a baby and just ask me for help?”

“No, Tony.”

“Are you into women?”

“No Tony.” Bruce relied automatically, then froze, and the ball rolled away, forgotten.

“Uh, Bruce I didn't--” Tony couldn't seem to pick his jaw up off the floor. “Are you- can we--”

“No. Tony. No.”

“You don't even know what I was going to ask.”

“Just… no. Be quiet so I can think.”  
Tony made a zipping motion across his lips.

**********************

“Is it Steve? Is he your type? Because I have to say I thought you and Spider Girl had something for a while.”

“Don't call her that.”  
Bruce set aside one set of plans with a satisfied smile. Balance issue solved. Loading ramp fixed.  
Pulling a different chart in front of him, he started working on the weapons issue.

“Ok, so sensitive about Natasha but not in a way where you want to get in her pants. Was that a yes or no on Steve?”

“Captain Rogers is very nice.”

“But not your type. Ok.” Tony cocked his head and studied the scientist. “Is it Hawk? I like the way he looks in that gear too but-”

“Are we really doing this, Tony? I'm actually trying to work here.”

“So no then. Not Hawkeye. Which is too bad. I feel like he could give you a sense of humour.”

“Thanks for that.” Bruce pushed his glass up on his forehead. “Now let me concentrate.”

“Wilson? A little jungle fever?”

“That's really offensive, Tony.”

“Ok. No you’re right. That was in bad taste. I'm sorry. SORRY!” Tony yelled louder, in case anyone else was listening. “I just feel like I got to know man. It's making me crazy.”

“It's not your business.”

“Technically I could argue that since I own the building you work in, everything that happens here is my business.”

“Nothing has happened here.” Bruce said calmly. “At least not yet.”

“Wait what? Has something- who- where…? Where do you go for this? Are you PLANNING on something happening here?” Tony actually laughed. “I mean oh MY Brucie! You have this whole other thing going on that I don't know about!”

“Stop talking.” Bruce started making notes on the blueprints.

Tony stopped.

*************************  
“Okay, I've been quiet for like two hours now.”  
Tony popped his head around the corner, startling Bruce so badly that he spilt coffee down the front of his shirt.

“Damn Tony.”

“Even when you swear you are quiet. It's just zero or a hundred with you isn't it?”

Bruce just sighed and started pulling his shirt off. Tony raised an eyebrow and watched unabashedly.

“Wow, you are just surprisingly fit under that ugly shirt. You're like the mousy librarian who takes her glasses off and is all the sudden Stacy's Mom.”

“I don't understand that reference.” Bruce said, wiping the hot coffee off his chest.

“What you never listened to emo kid music. It's an old song but the idea is for forever. Stacy's mom will always be the epitome of-”

“Tony if you keep talking I'm going to reprogram JARVIS to sound like an angry woman.”

“That's rude. JARVIS would never turn his back on me.”

“JARVIS.” Bruce called.

“Yes, Doctor Banner?” The AIs perfectly cultured voice came through the ceiling. “How may I be of assistance.”

“Would you please reroute your voice software? I am thinking--”

“Stop stop stop.” Tony held his hands up in surrender. “All I'm saying is that maybe you should borrow some of the Captains UnderArmour and flaunt a little bit. Might get that mysterious man to notice-”

“JARVIS, angry woman voice. Perhaps Russian.”

“Yes sir.”

“Damnit I'm shutting up! JARVIS you're grounded. Bruce. Low blow.”  
Tony slammed the door on his way out.

***********************

“Are you still mad at me?”  
The lights were low in the lab as Bruce started shutting down the computers, straightening his notes and started getting ready to leave.

“Hey Tony.”

“I know I drove you crazy today.” Tony sat on the desk, legs dangling close to Bruce's chair. “And maybe pushed a little too far. But this was... huge!! I had no idea you even thought about relationships. And I'm-I'm sorry for bugging you like that.”

“Thanks, Tony. That means a lot to me.”

“Yeah. Well that's pretty much the only time I'll ever apologize. So how long before we can look back on this and laugh?”

“You have jokes lined up?”  
Tony grinned.

“You have no idea. Like a movie in my head. So many great things just… WAITING to be tossed at you.”

“I'll let you know.” Bruce kept stacking paperwork. “Plans for tonight?”

“Oh you know, same old. Some charity ball full of rich people to go to. Maybe designing something to help save the world. Maybe starting a foundation to change people's lives. Perhaps flying to Europe to find a handful of hot girls to-”

“Tony.” Bruce dropped his head in his hands. “You talk SO much.”

“I have an image to uphold. Philanthropist. Playboy. Super rich. Iron man. I got a lot on my plate. In fact you're lucky all you have to worry about is turning that lovely shade of green when someone attacks you, and possibly where to take whatever lucky guy you are into for dinner.”

“Whatever lucky guy--?” Bruce looked up, surprised.

“Well yeah.” Tony shrugged. “Even if the guy DOESN'T know you get all green and beautiful, I'm sure he really enjoys--”

“Tony.”

“Right. I'll be quiet. I just feel like sometimes if you'd let me say what I'm trying to say-- _mmph_!!!!”

Bruce grabbed two fistfuls of Tony's shirt and yanked hard, tumbling the billionaire into his lap and sealing their lips together.

“For the record.” He broke the kiss just barely, lips still brushing against Tony's as he spoke. “Arrogant play boy types with great labs and spiky hair are my type.”

“I-I would have stopped talking like, THIS MORNING, if you would have just kissed me first.” Tony replied, eyes wide. “I could have avoided all the questions and--”

Bruce silenced him with another hard kiss.

************************

“You didn't tell me to be quiet at all.” Tony said thoughtfully, propped up one elbow, drawing patterns onto Bruce's chest. "And I talked... ALOT."

“Yeah well, I like what you had to say this time.”  
Bruce was smiling, tugging Tony back down to lay against him.

“You didn't go big and green.”

“Only when I'm angry Tony. And you know, you shouldn't joke about that. When I… Hulk out. When the other guy comes forward, people really get hurt. It's not a ga--”

“Stop talking Bruce.” Tony clapped a hand over his mouth. “Or I will give you something else to do with your mouth.”

Bruce raised his eyebrows, and Tony grinned, moving up to straddle him, kicking blankets out of the way.

“Actually, I love that idea. Keep talking Brucie.”

 


End file.
